The Port
The Port is the third and last chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing campaign. As the two teams of Survivors meet at the bridge, they work out a plan to grab the gas cans to start the generator. Under attack from all around, the two teams work together to survive long enough for the generator to lower the raised bridge. Strategy Campaign When you get out of the safe room, you should encounter the other side of the bridge, with Francis, Louis, and Zoey congratulating you and telling you how to power the generator. Basically a Scavenge map similar to Dead Center's finale, the Survivors have to collect all of the Gas cans. Also, every time there is a Tank battle after the first one, they may be two Tanks at the same time. Louis, Francis, and Zoey will assist the Survivors with gunfire and various items such as Bile bombs and First aid kits when they are near the generator area, although they will generally already be killing any Infected in their vicinity. As Louis is manning a Heavy Machine Gun, and Francis and Zoey are using Laser sighted-M60s with apparently infinite ammo, this is especially useful when the Tank arrives, where the Survivors may either get the opportunity to let them do the task of killing the Tank (earning an Achievement), or combining gunfire to make Tanks fall even faster. The Survivors must still get the gas cans, of which there are 16 to find in Campaign Mode, Realism and Versus. Once the Survivors have fed all the cans into the generator, the bridge will lower after a short duration, and then the Survivors must make a run for it all the way to the race car. If you live, you are rewarded with a scene with the original Survivors cheering you on while you drive out the city. A strategy you can use at the finale is circling around the map, collecting Gas cans as you go. Start from the single Gas can inside the building, and work your way around clockwise. This is a great strategy to use with co-op and versus, due to the street in the center being a quick way to fuel the generator, grab ammo, and get extra things from Zoey and Francis. Surviving the finale Multiple Special Infected will appear at once sometimes so don't go too far from the original Survivors. Like Swamp Fever, two Tanks may appear at some points. If this happens, run to the bridge so the original Survivors can deal with them. Notes * You are able to toss Pain pills and Adrenaline Shots up to the original Survivors; they will catch and throw them back down for use during the finale. The original Survivors will also occasionally throw down items such as grenades, weapons with a laser sight attached, chainsaws or even First aid kits. * There are many unreachable weapons and ammo piles laying around inside the building Zoey and Francis are firing from. There is also an unreachable M4 and an ammo pile sitting next to the heavy machine gun Louis uses. * A Laser sight trigger has been placed on the ledge Zoey and Francis stand on. Using noclip from the Developer Console to fly to this ledge will also equip Laser sights to your weapons. Bots will also usually pick them up from the ground. * Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car is placed in the wrong position from the first chapter of the Passing. * Occasionally, a Special Infected may try attacking and using their abilities against the original Survivors. * Zoey may sometimes mimic Ellis' Keith stories at the end saying, "I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Ellis stole a car from the mall and drove it over a bunch of zombies?" * Bill's lifeless body can be found in the generator room right next to the generator, holding an Assault Rifle that can be taken by a player. It is suggested that he was operating the generator to save the other Survivors when he was killed. ** Rumors has it that using a Defibrillator on Bill will revive him. These rumors are false, as Bill not only does not have an outline when approached with them, but they cannot be used. *If you get the chance to search the buildings more thoroughly, you may be rewarded with laser sights, as they are fairly common in this level, but only after you have gone down in the lift. * There is a boat in the water on the right of the bridge. Once the bridge has been lowered, the player can clearly see that the ship is called "One 4 All". Just like "Save 4 Less" and "Just 4 kids" in Dead Center, this is possibly a reference to the game's name and probably to Bill's act of courage. *Bill's trademark cigarette is missing from his corpse. *It is recommended to not jump while in the elevator heading down to the finale, as moving around too much can cause a rare glitch that renders survivors unable to leave the elevator when it reaches ground level, and the infected can still attack them. * It is unknown what became of the original survivors, though through one quote of Zoey, it may be that they will be going to The Mall. *Zoey is apparently shown to be keeping something from the Survivors, and Louis says that it'll be tough out there anyway. This combined with the fact that they refuse to head to New Orleans which may hint that they may possibly know that the Infection had reached New Orleans. * If you noclip onto either the bridge platforms or the balcony, players can actually walk on these areas along side the original survivors. ** The only way to get off the balcony is to noclip yourself off. References Category:The Passing Category:Left 4 Dead 2